


Anger, Betrayal and Forgiveness…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anger Betrayal and Forgiveness, Angst, Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin’s inner thoughts and emotions during the Ethan fiasco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger, Betrayal and Forgiveness…

Title: Anger, Betrayal and Forgiveness…  
Story Type: Could be canon.  
Word Count: 400  
Warnings: Angst, Love, Passion…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 50 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Chapter Summary: Brian and Justin’s inner thoughts and emotions during the Ethan fiasco.

 

**Anger, Betrayal and Forgiveness…**

 

Justin’s POV

I used to be able to read him, but now I feel so disconnected. I used to be determined, even brazen in my pursuit of him. Now I’m so unsure, and I don’t know why. All I know is that I need to hear him say he loves me.

 

Brian’s POV

I came after him. I asked him to come back home. I even agreed to our stupid rules. I thought I gave him what he wanted, but he just seems so disappointed all the time.

 

Justin’s POV

Daphne thinks I’m a fool. Brian’s finally given me everything I’ve longed for, yet I still feel insecure, unloved. I hate sneaking around, and I have to wonder why I’m doing it. Could it be that I want to get caught? I want Brian to fight for me?

 

Brian’s POV

I know he’s already broken all our rules, but I keep hoping this is just a passing distraction. I can feel him slipping away from me, but I have no idea how to stop it. I can’t help wondering when he’ll stop coming home, when he’ll finally leave me for good.

 

Justin’s POV

I did it. I left Brian… 

Now I live in a dirty, fleabag, apartment that I no longer find romantic. I’m having a hard time remembering why I ever thought it was. Ethan seems so self-centered and superficial, and I now know I’ve made the biggest mistake of my life.

 

Brian’s POV

I see him every day at the diner, and I put up a good front, hoping he can’t see through it. I miss him desperately, and I pray that someday he’ll return to me. I’m a total ass to him, always condescending, but it allows me to interact with him and still save face.

 

Justin’s POV

I’m on my own again, and all I want to do is go home, home to Brian. I actually look forward to his snide comments. At least I know he still feels something, even if he hates me.

 

Brian’s POV

Well, well, well, what do we have here? I glare at him as he pounds Dijon’s ass, wishing it was mine…

 

Justin’s POV

I can feel him watching me, and I know he still wants me.

 

~~~

 

“Taylor. You wanted to see me?”

“I’ve given it some thought, and I’ve decided you should take me back…

 

The End


End file.
